My Royal Christmas
by LPAuthor2003
Summary: It's my first Christmas as Queen Regina the Good, and I have a feeling it will be a Christmas to remember.
1. Chapter 1

My Royal Christmas

 **Summary: It's my first Christmas as Queen Regina the Good, and I have a feeling it will be a Christmas to remember.**  
******************************************************************************

Chapter 1 Henry's Idea

December has arrived, and I haven't had the chance to think about Christmas! I knew the tasks of being Queen were strenuous, but it had been years since I had the crown and it took some time for me to get back into the routine of being the Queen. The first month was the worst! I felt like giving up many times, but I kept the peace between the Wish Realm and the Land of Untold Stories; that was a war that was avoided thanks to some quick thinking on my part. November went by a lot smoother since I made Emma my trusted consort. She helped me think with a leveled head and kept the old Evil ways at bay. I must say that I have overcome many obstacles of keeping the Evil Queen at bay, and I have triumphed; however, this position has brought temptation back with its ugly head. Emma helped me battle it head first, and I have to brag that I am winning that battle.

I finished getting ready to go to the Council Chamber for the meeting, and there was a knock at my door. I sprayed my perfume on my wrist then rubbed them together.

"Come in."

The door opened, and it was Henry. Even though he's all grown up with a wife and child of his own, he will always be my baby boy. 

"Hi mom, everyone has already assembled in the Council Chamber."

I exhaled, stood up, and smoothed the wrinkles out my dress. He opened the door allowing me to walk out. I took Henry's arm, and he smiled at me. I returned the smile. 

"What are you thinking of?"

He tapped my hand, "Remember how we used to decorate for Christmas."

I gazed down the hall, and the memory began to play out before me like I was at a movie. Henry continued to paint the picture, "You would take me to pick out a tree…" 

"That's right. I took you to the Christmas Tree Farm. I wanted to take a look at every single tree, and you always wanted the first one we saw when we walked in."

"We would take our decorations out the attic…"

I chuckled a little, "I remember how I always made a fuss about how dusty the box would get and how dirty I got every time we took it down."

"Ha! Ha! I remember that! You would never change into some older clothes before you went up. You always got your best suits dirty. When Ma came, you made her go to the attic to take down the decorations."

"That's right! Let her get dirty, and I stay clean." 

We shared a laugh then Henry stopped. I looked into his eyes, and we both smiled. "Each year…" 

"We added a new ornament."

"Remember our last ornament together?"

I nodded, "Yes, it was a beautiful gold star that shined like the biggest diamond in a diamond mine. You said that it reminded you of the wishing star and you even had me make a wish."

"You fought me about that until you finally caved. What made you decide to make the wish anyway?"

"I had nothing to lose, so I made the wish." 

I noticed the wheels in my son's head was spinning, so I decided to state the obvious, "Alright Emma Junior, it won't come true anyway. My wish was for our family to be blessed with a child. I hoped that by some strange miracle that I could have had a…" 

Henry smiled, "Mom, our family was blessed with a child…two actually. Ella and I had Lucy, and Ma had Hope."

I smiled, "And I love them dearly."

We continued to walk to the Council Chamber, and when we arrived, it was nothing but an empty room. I turned around to see Henry smiling.

"Henry, I hate to be a…um…what did Emma call it?"

"A party pooper."

I turned around, smiled, and shook my head as Emma walked up to me with little Hope in her arms. I held out my hands to take the sleeping baby in my arms. As I was admiring the sleeping babe, I began to ask questions.

"So, where are the rest of the Council?"

"Well, we knew how busy you were, and Henry came to us with a plan." 

I turned to look at Henry, and he smiled at me. Emma continued, "He explained your Christmas tradition, and we decided to surprise you in helping get the castle decorated for Christmas." 

Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of my friends and family thinking of me during this time. I took Emma into an embrace.

"Thank you so much."

"That's what friends do."

I broke the embrace and rolled my eyes, "Emma, with everything we've been through, I believe we are well passed the friend mark. You and I are Henry's mother, and I am this precious little angel's godmother."

"Aye, at times, she has a temper just like yours your grace."

Emma chuckled, "Whenever she's hungry, she lets it be known throughout the land."

I chuckled, and Hook motioned to the door, "We could use some magical power to help with the tree." 

Emma gave Hook a pair of eyes, "We will be there in just a minute."

I couldn't help but notice the tension between them. It was there before when Henry was gone about two months after he left to find his happy ending. Emma came to the house at least four times crying because she and Hook got into it. I have learned to keep my mouth shut about the situation, but I am beginning to lose my ability to keep it that way any longer. I don't like seeing them unhappy. They have a beautiful baby girl, and I don't want her to grow up with her parents always fighting. 

"I have an idea," Henry chimed in, "Why don't we go find Grandma and Grandpa while these two catch up?"

Hook turned to his step-son and smiled, "Aye mate, we can also find Lucy to help pick out the tree."

They left the room, and I sat down in my chair continuing to admire my beautiful goddaughter. Even though she is only three months old, she's still small for her age. She has dark wavy hair, and when she opened her eyes to look at me, I noticed something. Her eyes. 

"Emma?"

She turned to look at me, and I continued to fond over the baby. "Who in Killian's family has brown eyes?" 


	2. Chapter 2

My Royal Christmas

Chapter 2 The Tree

After I changed into a nice pantsuit, we made it to the Forest of the Evergreens. I couldn't help, but smile at my family already looking at trees. Snow and David were talking to Ella and Lucy when I got there.

"Oh, Regina, I'm glad you're here!"

"Snow, it's Queen Regina."

I rolled my eyes, "David, we're family. There's no need to calling me by my title."

"Mom," I turned to look at Henry. "How about this one?"

I smiled, "I want to look at some more before making a decision dear."

Lucy looked at her father and asked, "She really wants to look at all the trees?"

Henry nodded, and they all followed me. As I was looking at the different Evergreen trees, I couldn't help but think about Hope. I want to know why she has brown eyes and dark hair when no one in Emma or Hook's has brown eyes. A high-pitched scream broke my concentration. I turned around to see Hope in her father's arms and an expression that read pissed off beyond reason. I walked around the tree to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

"Give her here. She's hungry."

"Nigh, she isn't hungry. She wants to get away from me."

"Killian…"

"Emma, she clearly senses that…"

"That is enough! You are her father! You were there when we conceived her!"

"Explain the brown eyes! Explain the magic outbursts! Explain when she gets too upset that she disappears and ends up with the Queen!"

"Regina is her godmother…"

"Really Emma?"

"You think that Regina and I…are you sick?"

I decided that I've heard enough, and I began walking to some different trees. As I was admiring and checking out each tree, I hear a poofing sound, and to my surprise, little Hope was in my arms. I smiled and gave her a kiss to her forehead. 

"Well, hello little one. Are you here to help me pick out a tree?"

She made a cute little cooing noise. As we walked around, I couldn't help but sense the magic that Hope has. It has a familiar feeling. I felt Emma's magic, but I also felt…no!

Hope made an adorable coo at the tree I stopped in front of, and I looked up. It had to be at least nine almost ten feet tall. It was the grandest sight. I looked at the adorable little girl in my arms and smiled.

"You think this is the one?"

She reached out to try to touch the tree. I walked closer to the tree to see what she would do. When Hope touched the tree, it began to glow a soft golden color.

I turned around and called out, "I think we found the tree."

Ella, Lucy, Henry, Snow, David, Hook, and Emma followed my voice to where Hope and I were. They looked at the tree.

Lucy bluntly stated, "Are you sure that you want this tree?"

"Well," Henry began, "the castle has tall ceilings, so the tree needs to be majestic." 

Hook, with his smart-ass remarks, replied, "So how will this majestic tree get to the castle?"

Emma rolled her eyes and David began chopping it with an ax. As the tree was being cut, Hook and Emma broke out into a huge argument.

"I told you she went to the Queen."

"Regina is Hope's godmother!"

"Lie!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What is my problem? Hope is supposed to be our little one, but as she grows…"

"Killian!"

"As she grows, she is becoming more like her godmother!"

"That's it! You are sleeping on the Jolly Roger tonight!"

I stood there…mouth agape…what just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

My Royal Christmas

Chapter 3 Decorating the Castle

I was looking through the box of ornaments with Lucy, Ella, and Henry while Snow, David, Wish Hook, Hook, and Emma were putting the lights on the tree. I wanted amber lights inside the tree to give it a glow and white lights on the outside. Lucy pulled out a beautiful gold glittery ball.

"Where did this ball come from?"

I took the ball from her and smiled, "Oh Henry, remember this."

"It was our first Christmas with Ma. You two were finally able to be under one roof without arguing."

Ella pulled up a blue ball with Henry's name, birth date, weight, and length on it. Emma asked to see it, and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Henry," Ella smiled, "you were a tiny baby."

"Yes, he was, and I wouldn't have had him any other way." 

Henry and I made eye contact and smiled at each other. 

Hook was frustrated, "Lights are on, mate. How long will the trip down memory lane take?"

"What is your problem mate?" Wish Hook walked over to him, "Your mood has been rockier than the Neverland Sea during a bad storm."

Well, that was it. Hook blew up like an active volcano.

" **Problem? My problem! My problem is that the baby that my wife had is not mine! She keeps trying to convince me that she is mine when I know for sure that she's not!** You know what. I'm out of here."

He stormed out the ballroom, and Emma ran after him. Snow and David turned to me then motioned for me to follow them. I excused myself then followed my stepdaughter out of the room. 

"I hate doing this to you because you have a lot going on being Queen." 

"Snow, you are not bothering me. What is going on?"

"I don't think it is a good idea telling her about Emma and Hook's private life."

"David, Regina needs to know what is going on."

I blew my top, " **Will someone, please tell me what is going on?** "

Snow and David exchanged worried expressions toward each other than Snow finally spoke up. "Regina, when you left to be with Henry, Emma's pregnancy was complicated. She constantly got to the point of being so weak that she couldn't stand up without a magical person touching her."

My eyes widened, and I continued to listen to Snow. "Emma kept on saying how she knew the baby was magical because it explained why it was sucking her magic to the point of exhaustion. She told me how she wished that you could have children of your own or if there would be some way that Emma could have a child for you that she would make it happen." 

I lowered my head and shook it, "Oh Emma, you idiot."

"Regina, when Hope was born, something felt so familiar when I held her. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and when Hook looked puzzled that I knew why it felt so familiar to me."

"Snow, is Hope my daughter?"

"We are not one hundred percent sure, but there could be a possibility."

My head was starting to spin. I felt very lightheaded. "I need to sit down."

We sat down on the stairs, and I shook my head. "Emma and I never sexually looked at each other. We don't even share romantic feelings toward each other. We never slept in the same bed together! Oh, wait…we did when we took Henry on a trip after his graduation. We had to share a bed because they didn't have a cot or pull out sofa bed." 

Snow's eyes widened, "That was a little too much information for me."

"And why am I explaining myself to you?"

"Alright!" David had enough of our bickering. "We need to put our heads together on figuring out once and for all how to end this madness between Emma and Hook."

David's right. The madness needed to stop effective immediately! But where to start? Well, the only thing that got me brainstorming was decorating, so I began to dress up the stairs. I stood up, waved my hand upward, and green garland with beautiful red, and gold ornaments and ribbon appeared on the railing. I turned to the columns and raised my hands at them. Beautiful amber lights wrapped around them with a large red bow outlined in gold topped each column. 

Snow was frustrated. "Regina, how can you decorate at a time like this?"

"This is how I do my deepest thinking. How do you think I always find presents for all of you during this time of year?"

David smiled, "That explains a lot. She listens when we believe that she's so focused on where we are turned out." 

I couldn't help but shake my head because he was so far off, and I decided to leave that alone for the time being. While the annoying couple kept bouncing off crazy ideas like give them a romantic evening to themselves to rekindle the romance or do a magical test on Hope, I finished decorating the area, and a plan formulated. 

"I think we need to do a blood test that way it can put Captain Guyliner's troubled mind at ease."

"That's a great idea."

Snow bit her bottom lip, "I still think we need to do some test with magic." 

"Snow…"

She looked at me so intently, and I politely said, "Hell no. We are not doing any magical tests on my goddaughter. We will discuss this with Emma and Hook in the morning." 


	4. Chapter 4

My Royal Christmas

Chapter 4 Outside Decorations

I decided to go outside in the courtyard to Christmas it up. When I walked into the courtyard with my beautiful apple tree, I saw Emma admiring the tree. She held out her hand and amber lights strung themselves around the trunk, and branches. Red and gold glittery balls hung from the branches. She held out her hand, and a beautiful gold crown formed. Focusing on it, it floated up to the top of the tree where it found its resting place. I smiled and walked toward her.

"It's beautiful."

She turned to face me, and I noticed that she was crying. "Remember, when we first met, you got me so angry that I cut down your apple tree." 

I chuckled, "Yes, but I also recall that you were the only one that had the guts to do that."

I got a smile from her. She strained to hold back tears, "What can I do to show Killian that Hope is his baby?"

"I have a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is there a small chance that Hope could be mine?"

There it was; uncertainty, I hung my head and I exhaled.

"Regina, while I was pregnant, Hope would drain all the magic I had. I had to get Blue to help me regain my magic so I can stay conscious. It was like her magic helped, but something was missing. I know we didn't do anything together intimately, but I do feel your magic in Hope." 

It dawned on me, and I had to ask. "Emma, you were there when we had our last Christmas with Henry. Do you remember when he asked me to make a wish on that gold star ornament?"

"Yes, when you closed your eyes, I knew you were making a wish. I made a wish too."

I looked up at Emma and realization hit me. "Emma, you didn't…"

"There you two are. Oh, look how beautiful!"

We turned around to see Snow admiring the beautiful decorations. I smiled weakly, and she walked right up to us. 

"Emma, your father and I were talking with Regina about you and Hook's dilemma."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Emma," I exhaled in defeat. "We are worried about you, Hope, and Hook. The only way to settle Hook's troubling mind is to do a blood test."

"I think that is a brilliant idea, your majesty."

We turned around to see Hook walked into the courtyard holding a screaming baby.

"Now she's hungry. I'll go feed her."

"You sure you don't want her god **mother** to do it?"

It was my turn to blow up. " **That is enough!** You have done enough damage today! I want you out of my castle until you find out the results of the blood test."

"You just want Hope and Emma to yourself."

A fireball formed in my hand, "Get out or I will escort you out myself."

He stormed out, and I blew out the fire. I turned toward Emma who was in tears.

"Emma." I reached out to her, but she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. I closed my eyes, exhaled, and I heard Snow talking to me.

"Regina, you are the only one that can talk to her."

"I will do my best." I waved my hands and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * * * *My Royal Christmas* * * * *

Emma was in my room sitting on my chaise lounge chair feeding Hope when I appeared in front of her. I smiled, and I decided to try to talk to her. 

"You know." She looked at me, and I continued, "I thought I would find you here." 

She looked down at her nursing babe, and new tears streamed down her face. "I don't know if I can take anymore."

I walked up to lounge chair and sat down. Emma looked at me, and I could feel the hurt and the pain that Hook was causing her. 

"I wish I could do something to cheer you up. I understand exactly how you. I have been in verbally abusive relationships many times. The best thing that helped me with it was to end it, and walk away. I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but I can't decide for you." 

She was quiet and smiled at her beautiful little girl. I decided to ask a personal question. "Do you still love him?" 

Emma looked at me with her bottom lip quivering, and I mentally kicked myself. "Damn it; I'm so sorry." 

"No, I'm glad you asked that question. I am at a point where I don't know anymore. Hope doesn't accept Hook as a father. She only accepts you, Henry, and my parents. All I know is that I have some major decision making to do."

I sighed, "I know, dear. Take your time. If you don't want to stay at home alone, you can stay here if you want."

Hope made a noise, and Emma smiled. "Are you done?"

I smiled, "Give her to me. I'll burp her."

Emma gently handed her over, and I began to pat her back. Emma fixed herself as Hope gave me a big burp.

"Regina."

I turned to look at her, and she moved to hug me. "Thank you for everything you do for me." 

I smiled and replied, "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

My Royal Christmas

Chapter 5 The Test

The day that I dreaded the most has arrived. I was up at three o'clock in the morning with too many thoughts going through my head. What if Hope turned out to be mine? What does this mean? Emma and I had no relations, so how could she have had a baby for me? What if we did do something, but we don't remember? Who could have taken our memories from it? How will Emma and I work out sharing time with Hope? Then it dawned on me, what if Hope is Hook's baby? All I know is, Hook will have a lot of apologizing and making amends to do. Damn, now I understand how Hook feels. These feelings are for the birds! I finished writing a decree to be read throughout the realms about the Christmas Eve Ball this evening. The Musketeers took it and began making their travel to read it. There was a knock on my office door, and I looked up to see who it was.

"Are you ready to go to StoryBrooke Hospital?" Henry questioned leaning on the door frame like Emma always did when I was the Mayor.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He walked up to me as I stood up and buttoned my coat that matches my pantsuit. He took me into an embrace, and I accepted him with open arms.

"Nervous?"

I sighed, "Terrified. Fear of the unknown. Oh, Henry, how can Hope be mine? Emma and I didn't…"

"I know, mom. Magic could play a huge part in that right?"

My eyes widened. All I know is that Emma has a lot of explaining to do.

-StoryBrooke General Hospital-

Emma, Hope, and Hook were waiting in the waiting room for me to arrive. When I walked in, I heard Hook's crude remark.

"Her Majesty, Hope's other mum, has arrived." 

I was fuming. "I could throw you in the dungeon for speaking ill of your Queen."

"That's enough!" Emma attempted to keep the peace. "Can we at least be somewhat civil? Today is Christmas Eve, and we need to celebrate the wonderful memories we made this year not arguing about something we don't know." 

A female nurse named Abby walked in. "Hope Swan-Jones and family."

We followed her into a room to get the blood work started. Emma sat down in a chair with Hope, while Hook and I sat in the chairs to get our blood drawn. A pediatric nurse came in to draw some blood from Hope. When the needle pricked her arm, she started screaming, and I turned to see her disappear in a cloud of lilac smoke. My eyes widened. It can't be. She appeared in my free arm while my right had a needle in it. 

"Shh, it's alright. See, I am getting stuck with a needle, too. It will be just fine."

The nurse came and was successful in taking blood this time. Hook looked at Emma, and I could tell he was pissed. I am so thankful that we are going to settle this once and for all. 

"Alright your Majesty, you are done."

I stood up and gave Hope back to Emma. "I need to get back to the castle so I can finalize everything for the Christmas Eve ball this evening."

Hope began to scream some more, and Emma suggested, "Why don't you take Hope with you? She wants to spend time with her godmother." 

I smiled as I waited for Emma to place her in her car seat. "I would love to take my goddaughter with me. She can help me with the final preparations."

Hook rolled his eyes. Oh, how I wish I could fry his ass to a crisp! I took the car seat, looked down at my smiling little sweetheart, and smiled.

"Why don't we take a faster way and we will beat Bubby to the castle?"

She smiled so big that I took it to mean yes. I waved my hand, and purple smoke enveloped us to carry us to the castle. 

-My Castle-

Hope and I arrived at the palace to see the workers in such havoc. I set the car seat down, took Hope out of it, and made it disappear into my bedroom. We decided to check up in the ballroom. Snow was talking to the musicians while I was taking in all the beautiful Christmas décor up to the beautiful Christmas tree. Hope made a noise with her tongue, and I looked down at her.

"And what is at your disapproval, my little princess?" 

She pointed, and I walked in the direction she was pointing in. I walked up to a table, and she placed her tiny hand on mine. 

"What's the matter?"

What happened next, I'm still shocked. It was like a movie flashed in my mind. Hope showed me what was not right with the table. The pattern of the Christmas ornaments was off. I used my magic to fix the red gold red gold gold pattern back to red gold red gold. Hope made an adorable little noise signaling her approval.

"Regina."

I turned around, and Snow walked up to me. "Regina, what are you doing?" 

"Hope and I are giving our final inspection to see if everything is ready for this evening."

She began pushing me toward the door. "Oh no, you leave that to me. Go enjoy some quality time with your goddaughter."

"But…"

"Regina, it's alright. I got this."

I sighed in defeat and looked down at the adorable little girl in my arms. "How about we go to the kitchen to check up on the food for this evening?"

She made a little coo then I walked toward the kitchen. As we walked to the kitchen, Hope was admiring the Christmas decorations. I just realized that it would be her first Christmas with us. What a wonderful celebration that will be! 


	6. Chapter 6

My Royal Christmas

Chapter 6 The Results

Hope and I were getting ready for the ball when there was a knock at my door. I just smoothed out Hope's little red and green dress when I invited whoever was knocking to come in. Emma walked in wearing a beautiful floor-length green velvet dress with a gold belt.

"Look at you! You are as beautiful as a princess."

I smiled, "That's because she's my little princess," and I kissed her little hand getting her to laugh. 

It got quiet; too quiet for my liking. I turned to face Emma, and she was holding a sealed envelope.

"Regina, I'm scared."

I sat down on the bed next to Hope and motioned for Emma to sit. She sat down and picked up her daughter kissing her tiny forehead. 

"Does Hook know?"

"He waited for his results. When he received the envelope, he took off. When I got home after I got this envelope, I found a note from him." 

I exhaled, and decided to ask, "What did he say?"

"I will tell you after you open the envelope."

Emma had to do that to me. I took the envelope from her, turned it around, and broke the seal. I pulled out three sheets. I looked at the first one telling about Hope's blood type which was A+. I pulled out the other two which were Hook's and my results. Only one was a decisive match, only one had A+ just like Hope. I dropped the papers, and I turned to Emma.

"It's me!" I was fighting back the tears. "She's my daughter. How can that be?" 

Emma exhaled and began explaining everything to me. "Remember when we were decorating the tree our last Christmas with Henry. You made a wish on that star ornament to make Henry happy. Remember I asked you what you wished for. When we helped you take down the tree after the New Year, I grabbed the star ornament. I, too, made a wish on it. I, being the savior that I am, wished to make your wish come true by letting me be the one to carry the baby since you couldn't."

The floodgate opened, and tears just poured from my eyes. "Oh Emma, you big…tender-hearted…selfless…always saving everyone…idiot!" 

We both shared a laugh, and I looked at Hope…my Hope…my little princess.

"Well," I began, "What will she call me? She will call you momma because that's what you've always said to her."

She smiled, "You can be called mommy. Whenever she gets older, she'll do as Henry did. She will call you Mom while I will be Ma." 

I returned the smile, "I like that."

I held out my hands, and Emma handed Hope to me. "Hi my darling, it's mommy. I think you already knew that didn't you." 

She smiled a big toothless smile at me then Emma handed me the letter that Hook left her.

 _Emma,_

 _Where do I begin? How dare you have an affair during our marriage and with a woman! How the bloody hell is it possible for a woman to get pregnant by another woman? Since you and Regina have magic, I guess one of you conjured up the male equipment. Damn, that's disgusting! You lied to me telling me that Hope was mine! You lied to me when you said to me that there was no one else! I knew all along that you and Regina were too close to be considered friends or co-parents to Henry. You know what. You can have her! You and that bastard baby can go live with her at the castle for all I care! The marriage has long been over ever since Hope first rejected me. I am out of here. Don't even think about trying to come to find me. I have a magic bean, and I am going where ever it will take me.  
_

_Good luck with your new life and new family. Give Regina my congratulations._

 _Killian Hook_

I looked up from the letter, and Emma was crying. I moved closer to her and took her into an embrace. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I rested my head against hers rocking her in an attempt to soothe the mother of my daughter. Emma, my best friend, had two children for me. She had Henry, whom she gave up and I raised him, and now Hope who's biologically mine. Now I have a new question that keeps resonating in my mind. Where do we go from here? 


	7. Chapter 7

My Royal Christmas

Chapter 7 Christmas Day

I woke up to a poofing sound and a scream next to me. I carefully turned to face the screaming baby which I recently learned was mine. I placed my hand on her chest. 

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here, my love."

Hope was still crying, and I sat up to take her in my arms. She immediately began to calm by my rocking while I held her in my arms.

"What's the matter, my darling? Where's momma?"

Hope grabbed my finger, and another poofing sound was heard. I looked and smiled.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was…"

Emma was in tears. That pirate struck a nerve with me, and I want to catch him before he left. He hurt my dearest friend too much that he needed to hear from me.

"Alright my little princess, listen to mommy. I will be back in just a bit. She needs to go see a mean man."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Regina, I know you are not going after Killian."

"No, I am going after Captain Jackass!"

"Can we just leave him alone and be happy?"

"He hurt you way too much for me just to leave him alone, so the answer to your question is no, we can not leave him alone." Then it dawned on me, "Wait a minute, we?" 

Emma took Hope in her arms and took my free hand in hers. "Whether we like it or not, we have two children together. Henry that I bore, and you raised, and now Hope. I like our messed-up friendship, and the family we have together."

I smiled and squeezed her hand, "I like it, too, and that's why I am going after Hook."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

I waved my hands, and my nightgown changed into a black suit with my hair pinned up along with my crown resting on top of my head. Emma rolled her eyes then shook her head.

"What?" I replied, "I am letting him know who he's dealing with."

Emma let out a heartfelt laugh that I haven't heard in a long time. It made me smile and waved my hands to be whisked away to where I knew I would find Guyliner. 

-The Docks in StoryBrooke-

I arrived in StoryBrooke at the docks where the Jolly Roger was docked. There he was walking on board, and the sound of my heels hitting the wood planks as I walked toward the ship caused the filthy pirate to look my way. 

"Ahoy, your Majesty, come to see me set sail?"

"No, I am here to set things straight."

"By what? Rubbing it in that you got to Emma first before me?"

My face hardened, "First off, Emma and I have never looked at each other in a romantic way to get that dirty idea out of your head. Second, when she was helping me decorate for Christmas…" 

"The last one with Henry before he left."

"Yes, he wanted me to make a wish on a star ornament. I did, and Emma also made a wish on it. She wished that my wish would come true, and she would carry my baby since I couldn't. Your wife…" 

"Ex-wife."

"Don't interrupt me!"

He stood there with his arms folded, and I exhaled with my eyes closed. I wanted to torch his ass badly, but I am not that Queen anymore.

"Your ex-wife, being the Savior that she is, decided to help me get my happy ending. We did not have an affair, and we did not have sex for this to happen. She didn't know that the wish would come true. It was a Christmas ornament for crying out loud! She believed that she was pregnant with your baby. If you want to leave, fine; I didn't want you to leave without knowing the truth." 

He looked at me, and from deep down in his heart, he told me. "Take care of Emma. I have already made a huge mess with her that there's no hope left for me. I might as well go down with the sinking ship."

"Killian, listen I…"

"She cares for you, Regina. She cares for you deeply whether you realize that or not. I am only in the way of your happiness."

He turned away and walked aboard the Jolly Roger. I was speechless for once in my life. I wanted to stop him, but no words came out of my mouth. I watched as Hook weighed anchor, and hoist the sails. The ship set sail into the harbor. I noticed the swirling vortex that the magic bean opened. The ship disappeared, and finally, the words returned to me. 

"I will always take care of her."

-My Room in the Castle-

I arrived back in my room to see my darling daughter, and her mother fast asleep on my bed. I waved my hands, and purple smoke enveloped me changing me back into my nightgown. I climbed into bed to snuggle next to my daughter when I noticed Emma was awake.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I didn't. I explained everything to Hook, and he understood how big of a jackass he was. He also told me to take care of you." 

"Well, typical Killian, he always runs from his problems."

I examined Emma to make sure she was emotionally stable. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She traced our daughter's cheek with her finger. "My husband just sailed out of our marriage leaving me behind to raise this baby alone."

"Excuse me," I continued with my objection. "You are not going to raise this baby alone. Hope is our daughter; therefore, we will raise her together. Since your job is here in the castle, you and Hope can stay in the room next door to mine. Your house will have too many memories of you and Killian."

Emma smiled at me. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Well," I began, "you believed in me when no one else would. You always stood by my side and helped me fight my battles when everyone just stood on the sidelines waiting for the outcome. You even became the Dark One for me to continue to become who I was before I turned into the Evil Queen. Must I continue?" 

We both laughed, and her smile got more prominent, "I think I got it." 

"Good." I kissed my sleeping daughter, and I kissed Emma's forehead. "Get some sleep. We have Christmas with the family in the morning." 

-Christmas Morning 7:30 am-

I woke up to the sound of Emma talking to Hope. I rolled over to see Emma nursing our little angel.

"Good morning, mommy. You slept like a log."

"Good morning to you, and you my love." I stroked my precious daughter's head. After stretching, I got up and walked to my mirror. "Got to get ready. They will be here soon."

As I was getting ready, I could hear Emma talking to Hope. I don't think I was supposed to listen to what she was saying, so I decided not to say anything. 

"I hope Mommy will like the gift I got her. It is something for her to put out for Christmas next year. You know, Mommy loves Christmas. She enjoys having everyone together around this time of year. Remind me when you get older, I need to tell you about what Mommy used to be like."

Hmmm…I guess she's not going to say what it is, and I decided to finish getting dressed. I walked out in a green three-quarter length sleeve dress where the hem of the dress stopped above my knee. After I put on my heels, Emma called out to me. I turned around to see her burping Hope, and her breast was still exposed.

"Um, Emma, your breast is out."

She looked down, stopped patting the baby's back, and fixed herself.

"Is that better?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is better. What did you want to tell me, dear?" 

"Hope and I will meet you down there."

"Alright, I'll see you both down there in a few minutes."

-Family Parlor-

I walked into the room, and I see the Charmings in their glory along with Henry and his family. Henry got up, walked up to me, and took me into an embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Henry."

"Where's Ma?"

I broke the embrace and walked over to sit in my chaise lounge chair. "She was feeding your little sister, and they will be down after they change." 

"Regina, I love your dress. Looking very festive today."

"Thank you, Snow. You all know how I love this time of year."

Emma walked in with Hope wearing an adorable shirt dress with red glitter wording that said, "My first Christmas," with some black pants, and black glittery boots. "Sorry, someone had a nasty stinky diaper before we came down. Anyway, Merry Christmas." 

"Come on, Nanna E, I want to open presents!"

Ella looked at her daughter, "Lucy! Patience!"

I laughed and waved at Lucy, "Lucy, sweetheart, why don't you help your father out by passing out the presents."

"I want to help!" Neal was practically bouncing toward the tree.

I smiled at him. "Go ahead."

The kids rushed over to help Henry while Emma sat on the lounge chair at my feet. 

"You know what this reminds me of?"

I turned toward Emma with an inquiring mind, and she continued with what she had to say. "This reminds me of my first Christmas with you and Henry. He passed out our presents, opened them, and a wonderful meal prepared by you."

I smiled modestly. "Emma, you need to stop praising me for my cooking. I'm mediocre not a chef like the ones I have on staff in the castle."

"Oh no, my Queen," David chimed in. "You do cook some very delicious meals."

After all the gifts were distributed, the kids dove right in, and tore the wrapper to shreds. All the adults laughed as we watched Lucy and Neal rip through present after present.

"A castle for my dolls! Thanks, Nanna!" 

I smiled, "You're welcome."

Neal opened the envelope to a great present. I smiled as he began reading the letter that was inside. "Dearest Neal, you continue to grow in front of my eyes every day into a brave young man. With your bravery, you would make a fine knight one day. Accept this gift from me, my honorary knight, and your father can teach you how to be adept with it so one day, you can protect me and the kingdom. Love you very much, Nanna also known as Queen Regina." 

I smiled while the rest laughed. Neal ripped apart the wrapping paper, and his mouth dropped. He held the shielded sword, and everyone was in awe.

"Regina," Snow began, "this sword is exquisite!"

"It's better than my sword!" David admired, and I laughed. I decided to tease Charming's ego. "What's the matter? Do you want a sword too?" 

We all laughed while David shook his head. We opened up our gifts. I got a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings from Henry, Ella, and Lucy. From the Charmings, I got two beautiful crystal glasses to drink my wine in. I had Emma's gift left. We looked at each other and exchanged smiles. I began tearing the wrapping paper, and when I opened the velvet box, my mouth dropped. It was a brand-new ornament for the tree. It was a pink ball with Hope Swan-Mills written on it. Wait a minute, Swan-Mills? Did Emma combine our last names? 

"Emma, this is…this is perfect. I have a question though. Why did you combine our last names?"

"Because Hope is half Swan and half Mills, so I thought Swan-Mills was an appropriate last name for her. Now, it is a new ornament for the tree."

After we all opened all of our presents, it was time to eat. We got up to make our way into the Dining Hall.

"Thank you for my sword, Regina."

"Well, David, I knew that you would get jealous of your son's sword that I got the metal worker to make you a better one."

"Regina, thank you for your recipe book!"

"Well, since I won't be using it anymore, I decided to give it to you so you can feed your growing boys."

Snow and I laughed then Lucy ran up to me then began to pull me toward the tree.

"Nanna, look up at the star."

I looked up and smiled at it. 

"I'm going to make a wish on that star. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wish that Nanna would have a baby for Nanna E."

I mouth dropped. This was the second time in my life that I was speechless. I turned to Lucy, and I tried to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. She smiled and went to join the rest of the family in the Dining Hall. While I was trying to find my voice, Emma walked up behind me.

"Some wish wasn't it?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that happen."

I turned to Emma who was smiling then she motioned up above us. When I looked up, there was a sprig of mistletoe. I looked at Emma who was smiling.

"Don't even think about it!"

"You know what it says that if you were caught under the mistletoe, you have to kiss that person." 

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to let me go until I kiss you."

"Nope."

I caved in. We closed the gap between us, and our lips locked. A gust of wind shot out, and everyone felt it. I broke the kiss, put my hand on my lips, looked at Emma, and shook my head in disbelieve. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I whisked myself away in purple smoke.

-Balcony of my room-

I had to get away from what just happened. First, Lucy wished for me to Emma's baby which can't happen. Second, Emma and I kissed under the mistletoe. The kiss turned out to be True Love's Kiss! What the hell! I looked out across the realms then I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Hey, can we talk?"

I exhaled, "What is there to talk about?"

"Really Regina? We shared True Love's Kiss, and you poofed yourself away! What the hell! Was the kiss that disgusting?"

"Emma, are you kidding me? I was told that Robin was my true love for so long then this happens! I am so confused right now as to who was lying to me. Was Tinker Bell lying to me or was I lying to myself? No, the kiss wasn't disgusting. It was rather nice."

"So, what do you propose we do about this?"

"Killian told me something before he sailed off. He told me that you cared for me very much, and he didn't want to stand in the way of my happiness."

For once, Emma was confused. I answered for her, "Yes, you care for me otherwise you never would have made that mistletoe appear over our heads."

Her mouth dropped, "How did you?"

"I'm not an idiot, Swan."

She smiled at me. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

I hung my head, smiling like a fool, and she asked me, "What are your feelings for me?"

I looked up, gazed into her eyes, and spoke what was on my heart. "I care about you too much to lose you again. I want to see where…" I motioned with my hands back and forth between us. "I want to see where this goes."

"I do, too."

We smiled, closed the gap between us, and shared a long kiss. I knew right then that my happy ending finally arrived, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

-Three weeks later- 

I have been throwing up everything that I ate from Sunday to today which is Saturday! I feel as if the StoryBrooke school bus ran over me twice! I attempted to help undecorate the castle, but I was running back and forth to the bathroom too many times that Snow sent me up to my room to rest. How in the hell am I supposed to relax when I am continually throwing up? I felt so weak that I could collapse. 

"Regina?"

"Emma, could you help me out of the bathroom?"

She helped me walk to my bed, and I got in it. After I laid down and covered up, Emma was about to get up when I caught her arm.

"Don't leave me. I feel stronger when you're here." 

"Regina, babe, we need to get a doctor here. We need to find out what is wrong with you."

I groaned, and Emma spoke up, "I have a confession to make."

"What in the hell did you do this time?"

"You know the wish that Lucy made on Christmas Day?"

"Emma, you didn't."

Snow walked in with a female doctor.

"Hello your Majesty, I'm Dr. Amy Fabin from StoryBrooke General. I was called to come to see you since you were too weak to come to me. What's seems to be the trouble?" 

I explained how I felt from being very emotional to throwing my guts up every morning. She took some blood from me, and, with the help of Emma's magic, got the results quicker than usual. 

"Well, I have the results of your lab work. Congratulations, my Queen, you are three weeks pregnant."

Emma and I both replied, " **What!** "

* * * * *My Royal Christmas* * * * *

-8 Months and a week Later-

I loved being pregnant. I loved the feeling of the first movements, the sonogram photos, Emma talking to the baby every night before going to bed, and all the pampering I've been getting. The only thing that I dislike the most right now was the discomfort. I am practically on bed rest because I am so uncomfortable no matter if I am sitting or standing. I was missing Hope's first birthday, and…damn it, I'm crying again. I want to be there, but I would be so uncomfortable that I would ruin the party. I want this baby to get here! There was a knock at my door. 

"Mommy," Emma peeked her head in. "How are we doing?"

"Miserable!" I sniffed away some tears. "I'm miserable because I'm missing my daughter's first birthday, and I'm so uncomfortable that I want this baby to hurry up and get here!"

She sat down next to me on the bed and rubbed my swollen nine-month pregnant belly. "Babe, it's going to be fine." 

I felt something funny then Emma noticed a huge wet spot in the bed. I got concerned. "Emma, what is that?"

"You're water just broke."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Emma took out her cell phone and called Dr. Fabin. I heard her say that she was on her way, and a contraction hit. I squeezed Emma's hand so tight that it made her hang up on the doctor.

"Regina, you're about to break my hand!"

"Yeah well, your daughter is about to break my pelvis! Ugh…"

"Babe, take deep breaths in and out. Slowly."

I listened to her instructions, and the urge to push just kept building and building as the contractions intensified. Snow finally came in with Dr. Fabin.

"You had to have been contracting for a while because you are nine centimeters dilated. By your next contraction, you will be at ten, and ready to push this baby out." 

"Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me."

"Of course, I will."

"Snow."

"Yeah?"

"Get out!"

"But…it's my grandchild…"

" **Get out!** "

Dr. Fabin instructed me to push and followed through with what she told me. I've never experienced this much pain in all my life! It felt as if my spine was breaking into millions of pieces then slowly reassembling itself back together again; not including the pressure down below due to pushing a tiny human being out of me! 

"Regina, you're doing so well. I love you."

"Emma."

"Yes?"

"I love you, too, but right now I want you to do me a huge favor."

"Sure anything."

"Shut up, hold my hand, and when this is over, I'm kicking your ass…ugh!"

I pushed until I heard the sound of a baby cry. Emma and I were both in tears. We gazed into each other's eyes. She cupped my cheeks. "She's here!"

"She's here!" I couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

Dr. Fabin cleaned our daughter off and placed her in my arms. I smiled at the calming baby. "Hi my love, it's mommy! I've been waiting for you for a long time." 

I kissed the top of her head, and Emma kissed the top of our daughter's head.

We gazed into each other's eyes, and our lips met for a long tender kiss.

"I love you, Regina Katherine."

"I love you, Emma Grace."

"I also love our Grace Katherine."

I smiled at the beautiful baby sleeping in my arms. "I do, too."

What happened after that day? Emma and I have gotten married plus Hope and Grace got a little brother a year later. Yes, my life was complete thanks to my first Royal Christmas.

 **THE END**  
******************************************************************************

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for all your reviews and favorites. It feels so good to be back. Now that I am back in full swing, I have a surprise for you. Four stories will be making a come back in a different writing style and new titles. Can you guess what they are? They were big hits! Let the guessing begin. For now, I will be taking a break to focus on my family for a little while. Thank you again, and I will see you all again soon when I begin the story, My Wish of a New Beginning.**


End file.
